unbreakablemoviefandomcom-20200213-history
The Clover Organisation
The Black Clover Organization is a secret society and the masterminds of a 10,000-year-long global conspiracy responsible for the suppression, pacification, and genocide of all superhuman heroes and villains. The group believes itself to be protecting the rest of human civilization from "the tyranny of living gods amongst men" considering it unfair for super-humans to exist. The Organization considers its role as one of maintaining balance and keeping order in the world when super-humans emerge. The group's members consist of doctors, psychiatrists and presumably other powerful figures in modern society, all members meet in public locations in privacy away from non-members. The Clover Organization is similar to the Illuminati in how it operates. The group does not always outright kill super-humans but instead first attempt to psychologically trick super-humans into thinking that their powers are not real by providing rationalized alternatives versions of their abilities. An example of this practice occurred at Raven Hill Memorial Hospital in Philadelphia. The organization understands that the abilities of a superhuman manifest through that person's beliefs and conclude that if super-humans were to no longer believe in their abilities, the organization would not have to kill them. According to Ellie Staple, when a superhuman emerges the opposite of that person appears and when they clash the situation is escalated which is when the Organization steps in. The group stops both super-humans regardless of whether they are good or evil nor does it take sides. This was the case when The Overseer (David Dunn) and The Beast (Kevin Wendell Crumb) clashed in Philadelphia upon being manipulated by domestic terrorist Mr. Glass (Elijah Price) who sought to blow up a new skyscraper and expose super-humans. The group drowned David in a puddle while he was weakened following his battle with the Beast, and a sharpshooter shot Kevin when Casey Cooke brought him out of his Beast persona. Staple allows Price to bleed out on the grounds of the psychiatric hospital after he was fatally injured by the Beast who learned Price masterminded the train derailment of East-Rail 177 which killed Kevin's father. Little did Staple and the Clover Organization know until it was too late, Mr. Glass never intended to blow up the skyscraper. Mr. Glass already enacted his real plan, he hacked into Raven Hill's security feeds and live-streamed the security footage of the fight between Dunn & Crumb to Glass's mother, Joseph Dunn & Casey Cooke. A voice recording from Glass detailed he was, in fact, aware of unknown forces seeking to cover up the existence of super-humans from the rest of the world. Glass further stated that if the world could see what a small handful of people could do once they fully embraced their superhuman gifts, then maybe other people could unlock their own hidden superpowers and emerge as neither heroes nor villains. The trio then uploaded the footage of the Overseer and the Horde using their incredible abilities on to the internet and sent it to other news channels, thus exposing the existence of super-humans to the world. Not only has Mr. Glass's actions exposed the existence of super-humans to the world, but it also exposed what the Clover Organization has been doing which would lead to investigations into their global cover-ups and murders. Resources: The Clover Organization has inexhaustible resources at its disposal, the organization has likely amassed these resources over the course of its 10,000-year existence. '''Indoctrination: '''The Clover Organization has indoctrinated the rest of human society into believing that superhuman only existing in myths and comic-books by making their abilities exaggerated. This was used as a tactic to reduce the emergence of super-humans by convincing people that super-humans could not exist due to the established exaggerated superpowers seen in comic-books. This tactic has now failed due to Joseph Dunn, Casey Cooke, and Mrs. Price leaking footage of super-humans using their abilities to the public, therefore making society aware that super-humans exist and live amongst the population. '''Tactical Teams: '''The Clover Organization utilizes tactical teams to contain and eliminate super-humans. These teams consist of riot-squads, sharpshooters and SWAT officers. Many of these operators disguised themselves as Philadelphia police officers whilst eliminating the Overseer and the Horde. '''Doctor Ellie Staple: '''The Clover Organization's prominent member, Ellie Staple is deployed to cities across the globe to identify and capture Super-humans. Staple's primary objective is to psychologically manipulate super-humans into believing their abilities do not exist by giving them rationalized alternatives to their abilities. If Staple is unable to successfully trick the super-humans then she must eliminate them. Staple is also tasked to prevent any evidence of super-humans existing becoming exposed, which she failed to do in 2019 when Elijah Price sent the footage to Casey Cooke, Mrs. Price and Joseph Dunn who uploaded the footage on to the internet and media. Videos Category:Villains